wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Maru
Princess Maru is the first supervillain to challenge Wonder Woman as the masked Doctor Poison - chief of the Nazi Poison Division. She is a member of the criminal organization, Villainy Inc. and creator of the drug Reverso. Aliases: Princess Mei Sing. History ;"Dr. Poison," ''Sensation Comics'' #2 Abducted by German spies, Nurse Diana Prince and her patient Captain Steve Trevor are brought to a deserted mansion where they are introduced to a strange figure dressed in a green hooded smock, red gloves, and black mask. Steve recognizes the figure as Doctor Poison, chief of the Nazi poison division. The doctor locks them away and sets out to destroy American Army morale with Reverso, a drug that will make soldiers do the opposite of what they are told. As the drug disrupts a nearby army base, Diana changes into Wonder Woman and escapes the mansion to seek the help of Etta Candy and her band of Holiday College girlfriends. They return to storm the mansion, break the poison division, and rescue Steve Trevor. Wonder Woman reveals Doctor Poison to be Princess Maru and forces her to give up the antidote for Reverso before being imprisoned. ;"The Adventure of the Pilotless Plane," ''Sensation Comics'' #24 Major Steve Trevor flies to China to investigate a report that a Japanese spy may have infiltrated their American base. Later, at a local nightclub he meets the beautiful Chinese princess, Mei Sing. Steve thinks he recognizes her, but before he can investigate, she kidnaps him and heads to the American military airfield where they fly off - leaving behind a gas bomb which mysteriously grounds all other aircraft. Later, Mei Sing reveals herself to be Japanese Princess Maru, but Steve also remembers her as “Dr. Poison.” When Wonder Woman comes to his rescue, Maru stops them with more gas bombs and then leaves them for dead as she attempts to flee. But Wonder Woman manages to save the day, rescuing Steve, battling a battalion of Japanese soldiers and tanks, and snatching up Maru in her magic lasso before boarding her invisible plane and heading back to the American airfield. There, Wonder Woman commands Maru to explain how to fix the military planes before flying back to America with Steve. ;"Villiany Incorporated!" ''Wonder Woman'' #28 After defeating invading marauders from the planet Saturn, Wonder Woman prepares to send them back to their own world. But female prisoner, Eviless, begs Wonder Woman to let all Saturnic girls remain on Earth lest they face a horrible justice on Saturn. Wonder Woman agrees and brings the female captives to Transformation Island for reform. But once on the island, Eviless manages to outwit the Amazons and free all island prisoners, including Giganta, Cheetah, and Doctor Poison. Eviless declares the group Villainy Incorporated and sets out to conquer Paradise Island and capture Wonder Woman. The plan almost works, but the Amazons fight back, saving Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyte. Eviless is recaptured as are Giganta and Doctor Poison. ;"Inspiration," ''Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War'' #1 A Post-Crisis version of Doctor Poison battles Hippolyta's WWII-era Wonder Woman during an encounter at the Fort Church Naval Base in 1948. Villainy Incorporated attempts to steal submarines in order to conquer the worlds oceans, but the Queen thwarts their efforts and captures them. Gallery DoctorPoisonSensationComics002p03.jpg|''Sensation Comics'' #2 Steve recognizes Doctor Poison. DoctorPoisonSensationComics002p04.jpg|''Sensation Comics'' #2 Doctor Poison threatens Steve and Diana. DoctorPoisonSensationComics002p12.jpg|''Sensation Comics'' #2 Wonder Woman unmasks Doctor Poison. DoctorPosionSensationComics024GasBomb.jpg|''Sensation Comics'' #24 Princess Maru is a real gas VillainyincWWv1n28p7a.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #28 Doctor Poison joins Villainy Incorporated. WW OWAW p22 VillainyInc panel.jpg|''Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War'' #1 Hippolyta's Wonder Woman encounters Doctor Poison and Villainy Incorporated. WW OWAW p22 hypnoticwoman doctorpoison.jpg|''Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War'' #1 Hypnotic Woman and Doctor Poison prepare to stop Hippolyta. WW OWAW p23 doctorpoison hypnoticwoman.jpg|''Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War'' #1 Hippolyta blocks Doctor Poison's gas. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__